My Rose
by 9CatLives
Summary: Kuroko get's a rose; a plea from an old love. Warning: Slight OOC


**Honestly, I don't know if this one is very good, but I did think it was pretty cute, so here is the first of the KNB oneshots I did in the Valentine series of oneshots. Please enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB**

* * *

"What's that?" demanded Kagami, seeing the item in Kuroko's hands. "Isn't it obvious? It's a rose," declared the smaller student monotonously, with a taste of humor. "I knew that. Why's it in your locker?" growled the redhead.

"Oh~! Kuroko, you got a rose? Well, it is Valentines Day, but I'm surprised you have a secret admirer, with you being invisible and all," laughed Teppei. They were the only ones still in the locker room.

Kuroko shook his head. "It's no secret; I know exactly who sent it," he stated. "Seriously? Who?" asked the center. "It's a secret," he said, and wandered off, much to both of their disappointment.

-30 minutes later, at a park near Teikou Middle-

Kutoko easily spotted the striking red hair, even in twilight. The owner was sitting on the swings, unmoving. His heterochromatic eyes were glazed in deep thought. "It's been a year," the phantom spoke.

Akashi looked up, barely hiding the surprise from the shadow's surprise appearance. His face was soon painted with nostalgia, fondness, pain. Nothing Kuroko was unfamiliar with. His eyes probably held the same emotions toward his old captain.

He stood up, reaching out to the boy. Kuroko flinched at the touch. Akashi immediately withdrew his hand, shame clouding his ruby and gold eyes. The teal haired shadow couldn't bare that look. The past continued to haunt them, even now.

"Sorry I missed your birthday," he mumbled, sighing as he sat back down on the swing. "Don't mind it. You've been in Kyoto all this time," the other reasoned. Akashi looked up at him bitterly, "But I mind you, so why can't...why can't I just love you?"

The redhead saw sadness in those sky blue eyes. Kuroko hated to see his captain still anguishing over what happened when they were in middle school. Why couldn't he just forget about it, or move on? Why did they have to keep revisiting this spot, Akashi forcefully dragging back the memories they spent together? That's why it was so painful for him. He couldn't forget Akashi or the love they had.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called, "I'm so lost."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko nearly growled, "You say that, but it's not true. You've gained control of your eye, your current team, and for a full year didn't contact me." Akashi looked unconvinced. The phantom, in a moment of nostalgia, stood in front him, and bent down to put arms aorunf his neck.

The redhead froze, staring into Kuroko's shoulder for a long time. He didn't mind. The teal haired student hoped he would find his light somewhere in his shadow. "Tetsuya," Akashi started, "Do you love me?"

The other held his breath, not expecting such a question. He thought about it, what he felt when he looked at the redhead. He couldn't bring himself to say he hated him. Kuroko had missed Akashi dearly, even after what happened to him. "You're not the easiest to get over."

Akashi's eyes lit up. The phantom smiled. He found it.

He wasn't expecting him to suddenly stand, though. Luckily, his arms were still around the redhead, as Akashi was able to steady him.

Now they were even closer, with Kuroko's arms hanging off his neck, and Akashi's hands on his hips. They were only centimeters apart. The shadow knew where this was leading to. A part of him knew he should run now, to remember how Akashi had treated him. But the rest loved the man with all his heart.

Akashi closed the distance, but kissed gently. He savored the silkiness of his lips, the sweet vanilla on his breath, the warmth the shadow brought. The redhead could feel Kuroko blushing. He was as adorable as he was when they were in middle school.

The best part was the Kuroko wasn't fighting or screaming, just happy to be with Akashi, basking in the good memories.

They parted after a while. Kuroko could see the hunger growing in his eyes, and he had to sigh. "Are you lost?" he asked him. Thankfully it snapped him out of the lusting state.

"I think I'll be alright for a while," he answered.

Nodding, Kuroko began to head for the exit so he could get back to his apartment, when the other grabbed his shoulder. "What about this?" Akashi asked, vaguely referencing their tattered and strange relationship.

"Seeing as you've mellowed a bit, how about you call me sometime?" he replied smiling, before disappearing from his former captain's sight and grasp

Still, happiness and joy bubbled within the redhead, enough to heat the coldness Kuroko left, because he knew that it would be a temporary absence.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and read the other 6 oneshots of varying lengths. **

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
